


Three Words Unsaid

by ElectronicYarn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Mostly Canon Compliant, Romance, Sexual Content, Teen and Up Rated Version Posted to FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectronicYarn/pseuds/ElectronicYarn
Summary: Yang has never said “I love you” to Blake, although she does love her. After Beacon and Adam and the perilous journey to Atlas, how could she not? She’s just never had the courage to express how she really feels.Blake has never said “I love you” to Yang, but she does love her. After all that’s happened, how could she not? She’s just afraid that those three little words might somehow change everything. And maybe, just maybe, they will.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 28
Kudos: 176





	1. Dance Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? A story from me based on post-Volume 3 canon? Yes. It’s true. It’s all true. This story was born from my…let’s call it complex relationship with how the show is currently handling Bumbleby. Of course having said that, I’ve gone a written a story where…. Well, you’ll see.
> 
> As is usual in my stories, the legal drinking age in Remnant is 18. I don’t even have to age-up Yang and Blake. How refreshing! They’re at least eighteen by Volume 7. Maybe even nineteen?
> 
> This is the Mature rated version of the story. The Teen and Up rated version has been posted over on FanFiction.net.
> 
> This story was written after the release of Volume 7.

Blake stared, utterly transfixed by the sight she was beholding. She was standing just off the dance floor in the nightclub that she and Yang had gone to with Team FNKI. The floor was awash with a crowd of people, swaying in time with the music. But they were nothing but background noise to Blake. Her gaze was firmly locked on Yang who was dancing like it was what she’d been born to do. Blake would have rather been out on the dance floor with Yang, but seeing the way Yang’s body was moving to the pulsing beat was an alluring consolation prize.

Blake had made several attempts to dance with Yang, but despite her best efforts to mimic Yang’s movements, she just hadn’t been able to get it right. Yang had been a good sport about it, but she hadn’t been able to hold back her laughter for long. Eventually, Yang had asked Blake if she wanted to just watch for a while so Yang could, as she’d put it, “show you how it’s done”. Blake had been embarrassed, but she’d agreed.

Blake had fully intended to study Yang’s dancing in an effort to learn something, but she’d quickly given up on that. Yang was like distilled beauty in motion, and Blake was completely taken in. It was all she could do to keep the feelings that Yang was inspiring from completely consuming her. Yang was seducing her with every tap of her foot and swing of her hips, and Blake didn’t want her to stop.

The nightclub’s rapidly flickering, multicolored lights painted Yang in every color of the rainbow as she danced. She must have really been giving it her all. Blake could see tiny beads of sweat glistening on Yang’s forehead. Every so often Yang’s eyes met Blake’s. Those fleeting moments of contact were pure bliss for Blake. It was like Yang was dancing just for her, and in a way, Blake supposed she was.

The music rose in a dramatic crescendo, carrying Blake’s emotions up with it. But then a face that Blake recognized emerged from the sea of bodies, rudely interrupting the private moment she’d been sharing with Yang from a distance. The intruding face belonged to Neon. Blake had been so caught up in watching Yang that she’d momentarily forgotten about Neon’s presence at the nightclub.

A scowl creased Blake’s lips, and it only got deeper as Neon very purposefully danced her way nearer to Yang, closing the distance with each beat of the music. Yang didn’t seem to notice that she was being stalked until Neon was so close that they were practically touching noses. A surprised look crossed Yang’s face when she finally realized, which Neon returned with a flirtatious smile.

Blake’s mood plummeted. Neon dancing next to Yang was one thing, but it was painfully obvious that Neon was doing her best to dance _with_ Yang. What was worse, Yang didn’t seem to be doing much to resist Neon. Blake bitterly supposed that Yang must have appreciated suddenly having a competent dance partner.

Blake sighed inwardly. Perhaps she was reading too much into the situation. It wasn’t like Neon and Yang were doing anything inappropriate for two friends enjoying a dance together. But Neon was doing what Blake had tried so hard and failed to do earlier; she was matching Yang’s moves step for step without a modicum of effort. It reminded Blake of the way that she and Yang had instantly clicked on the battlefield. Even on that first day they’d fought side-by-side together back in the Emerald Forest, they’d instinctively known how to complement each other’s strengths. Seeing Neon and Yang dance together just as easily made Blake more than a little jealous. Admittedly, dancing was a very different endeavor than battling the Grimm, but Blake couldn’t help but feel she’d been robbed of something special that she’d shared with Yang.

The music kept on going, despite Blake’s fervent wishes that it would end, and the longer Blake watched Neon and Yang dance together, the more her jealousy grew. It twisted her up inside until she couldn’t stand it any longer. But after far too many minutes, the song that was playing finally did stop.

Blake dared to hope that her torment was over now, but sadly, it wasn’t. Neon immediately began chatting with Yang, and Blake didn’t like the happy expressions she saw on both their faces. She really wished she could hear what they were saying, but despite her sensitive cat ears, all the incessant noise inside the crowded nightclub made it impossible for her to listen in. She really didn’t understand how a human could hear anything at all in a place like this.

Suddenly, Neon reached out and took Yang’s hand, specifically her artificial hand. Yang immediately flinched and jerked her hand away. Blake’s jealousy disappeared in an instant, and regret took its place. She knew that Yang had come a long way in dealing with her loss, but the emotional scars were still there, waiting just beneath the surface. An old, familiar guilt bubbled up inside of Blake, despite her best efforts to push it back down.

Neon looked confused, but Yang offered her a halfhearted smile and said something more. Neon nodded, smiling back, and then started walking off.

The music began again, and with it, the people on the dance floor started moving to its rhythm once more, but not Yang. She was just standing there, squeezing her prosthetic hand into a fist with a distant look on her face.

Blake’s eyes were once again focused exclusively on Yang but for a very different reason this time. Her heart ached as painful memories flitted at the edges of her mind. Without her even realizing it, her feet began to carry her closer to Yang.

Blake stopped in front of Yang who continued to stare at nothing in particular. Blake stood there for a moment before she softly called out, “Yang.”

Despite the booming music, Yang seemed startled by the quiet words. She turned her head, and her eyes found Blake’s. Her whole face brightened instantly as if just the sight of Blake was enough to drive away her foul mood. Blake felt her heart melt a little. It was painful sometimes how much she loved Yang. And she really did love Yang. It was a fact that still took her by surprise on occasion. It hadn’t been until shortly after her unplanned reunion with Team RWBY at Haven Academy that she’d finally understood the true depths of her feelings for her then erstwhile partner, and she strongly suspected that she’d been in love with Yang for far longer than that. Even now she wanted to confess her feelings to Yang and shower her with kisses right there on the dance floor, but she couldn’t. The aftermath of the Battle of Beacon still felt too raw. She was afraid that the slightest thing might somehow drive a wedge between her and Yang once again.

“So, uh…” Yang said, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

Blake suddenly realized that she’d been staring at Yang, gawking even. She blinked a few times and mentally shook her head clear.

Yang said, “Neon’s going to go get us some drinks. You want to meet the rest of Team FNKI at our table?”

What Blake really wanted to do was go somewhere she could have Yang all to herself, but maybe there’d be time for that later. She offered Yang her hand and said, “Okay.”

Yang smiled. She took Blake’s hand in her own and started leading Blake off the dance floor.

It was still an odd sensation for Blake to feel the metal of Yang’s prosthetic fingers curled around her hand, but it was also strangely reassuring. Unlike Neon, Blake was allowed to touch Yang’s artificial limb.

Yang and Blake quickly made their way to the table they’d laid claim to along with Team FNKI. It was tucked away in a back corner of the nightclub where the music was still loud but not quite so overpowering. Ivori was sitting there at the table with a rigid posture that made him look as stiff as a statue. Blake wasn’t sure if he’d even left the table since they’d arrived. She’d only just met him, but he reminded her a lot of Ren, except with far less personality. Flint and Kobalt, Team FNKI’s other members, were nowhere to be seen. They’d vanished into the crowd almost the moment the group had entered the club, and Blake had no idea what they might be up to.

Blake and Yang sat down on the opposite side of the table from Ivori. “Having fun?” Yang asked him.

“Yes,” Ivori said, as stoic as ever.

“Get a chance to go dancing?” Yang asked.

“No,” Ivori said. “I’m fine right here.”

“Suit yourself,” Yang said with a shrug.

Blake realized that this might be the closest thing she was going to get to time alone with Yang tonight. But before she could take advantage, Neon came sauntering up again with four drinking glasses clutched somewhat precariously in her hands.

“Drinks as ordered!” Neon said with her typical exuberance. She set the glasses down on the table and started handing them out. “One for me, one for Blake. Water for Ivori. Aaand…! Only the finest cocktail with tiny umbrella for Yang.”

Just as Neon had said, one of the glasses had a small umbrella poking out of it. Neon deftly slid it across the table, and it neatly came to a stop directly in front of Yang.

“Hey, thanks!” Yang said. “How’d you know that’s what I’d want?”

“You just seemed like the type,” Neon said with a big grin, practically batting her eyes at Yang. Her tail swished back and forth excitedly.

Blake grabbed her glass harder than was strictly necessary and brought it to her lips. The drink turned out to be rum and cola, and Blake took a generous sip. She hadn’t planned on drinking tonight, but it was looking more and more like a good idea.

Yang took a drink from her umbrellaed glass as well, and Ivori sipped at his water, nursing it like it was a potent liquor. Neon, however, had her attention fully focused on Yang. Her finger was tracing around the lip of her glass, and Blake swore she saw her lick her lips.

Neon asked Yang, “Are you going to be in Atlas for long, cutie?”

Yang still had her glass raised to her lips, and she choked a little on her drink. She quickly recovered and said, “Uh…maybe? We’re not really sure.”

“Better not waste any opportunities then. While you still got them,” Neon said with a big grin. “You’ve been training pretty hard since you got here. I could show you how to relax a little, if you know what I’m saying.”

“Uh…” Yang said, clearly unsure of how to respond.

Blake took another big drink, hiding her glowering face behind her glass.

“Why so shy? Is it the tail?” Neon asked, ostentatiously wagging said tail. Then a very suggestive smile crossed her lips. “Don’t let that scare you off. I really know how to put it to good use.”

Blake was gripping her glass so tightly at this point that it was in danger of shattering in her hand. Perhaps it was the alcohol, what little she’d had, but she uncontrollably blurted out, “Stop it! Yang’s—!”

Blake clamped her mouth shut before any more unfortunate words could slip out. A moment of stunned silence followed, at least what passed for silence in the noisy nightclub. Blake felt her face burning red from embarrassment, and she didn’t dare turn her head to see what kind of expression might have been on Yang’s face. Neon, for her part, looked shocked by Blake’s outburst. Her eyes darted back and forth between Blake and Yang several times. Then a smile returned to her face, although this one was decidedly more mischievous than the last. “Oooh!” she said. “I see what’s going on.”

“No, no! You don’t…uh…” Blake said.

Yang said, “Yeah, uh…that’s not….”

“I mean we’re…” Blake tried to get out.

“Well maybe if…” Yang said.

Neon’s expression just kept getting more and more smug the longer that Blake and Yang tripped over their own words. She took a long drink from her glass, her first of the night, and then leaned back in her chair. “Now I really see what’s going on,” she said.

Blake’s ears pressed flat against her head as a deep-seated dread took hold in the pit of her stomach. Her blush, which had finally begun to recede, returned in full force. What she didn’t realize was that Yang was blushing just as deeply.

Neon turned to her teammate. “How much longer do you think they’ll hold out, Ivori?” she asked. “A week? A month?”

Ivori mechanically took another small sip of his water. Then he asked, “What are we talking about?”

“Ugh!” Neon said. “You are so clueless! Can’t you see these two are—?”

Yang suddenly stood up. “Oh, look at the time!” she said glancing at her empty wrist. “I think Ruby wanted to meet up with us about now! Got to go! Bye!”

Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and practically pulled her out of her seat. Blake was only surprised for a moment before she silently agreed with Yang’s decision to beat a hasty retreat.

“Hey! Don’t go! We’re having fun!” Neon called out as Yang and Blake quickly walked away, still hand-in-hand.

“Sorry! Can’t hear you!” Yang said over her shoulder, pointing to her ear.

Mere seconds later, Yang and Blake burst out of the nightclub and onto the streets of Atlas. The sun had set almost an hour ago, and the lights of the city were gleaming in the night. Although springtime had come, it was still early enough in the year that the northern air of Atlas had a winter’s chill to it.

Not a word was exchanged between Blake and Yang. By mutual consent they kept walking toward nowhere in particular. Their route led them past one of Atlas’s ubiquitous public information terminals. On it a newscaster was talking about the ongoing council election, but his words were lost on Blake’s ears.

Yang turned down a side street with Blake in tow and followed it as it led from the main avenues of the floating city. Then she finally slowed to a stop. The rushing of cars and the footfalls of pedestrians still echoed softly in the distance, but she and Blake were effectively alone. The two of them looked at each other, both with bewildered expressions.

After a moment, Yang visibly calmed herself. “Can you believe that girl?” she asked, acting like nothing particularly unusual had happened. “Talk about rude.”

“I know,” Blake said, doing her best to sound nonchalant as well. “I wonder how her team can stand her.”

“She really needs to learn how to mind her own business,” Yang said. “I mean, it almost sounded like she thought…that…we….”

Blake wasn’t sure why Yang had trailed off, but she noticed that Yang’s eyes had affixed themselves to some sight down around waist height. Slowly, a look of quiet awe crossed Yang’s face.

Blake followed Yang’s gaze. It was only then that she realized that she and Yang were still holding hands. In fact, they hadn’t let go of each other since leaving the nightclub.

Blake glanced up again, and so did Yang. Their eyes met, and Blake found herself held captive. The now-familiar ache in her heart returned, and it hit her again just how much she loved Yang. Words danced on her lips. She yearned to tell Yang how she felt so badly that it physically hurt. She wanted to beg Yang to let her be her girlfriend, her lover, her something! But she said nothing.

Blake told herself that she was being ridiculous, although she honestly wasn’t sure in what way. Was she needlessly denying herself what she so desperately wanted out of irrational fear? Or was she right to not ruin what she had? She didn’t even really know if Yang could love her like she loved Yang. Although for some reason Blake had always assumed that Yang was attracted to women. It just seemed to make sense.

Yang suddenly reached out with her free hand and ran her fingers along the fringe of Blake’s newly shortened hair. She gave Blake an appreciative look. Blake was glad that Yang liked her new hairstyle. She’d thought about asking Yang for her opinion before she’d gotten it cut, but she hadn’t wanted to come off like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Yang’s hand lingered for a moment. Then it came to rest on Blake’s cheek. The tender touch surprised Blake, and the emotions she saw swirling in Yang’s eyes thrilled her. Her body started to move of its own accord, like she’d suddenly fallen into a dream. She felt herself leaning in toward Yang. All the while Yang was leaning in closer to her. Blake’s eyes fluttered closed, and her and Yang’s lips drifted closer and closer until they were hovering a hair’s breadth apart.

Suddenly, a pair of loud buzzing sounds came from both Blake’s and Yang’s pockets, chasing away the magic of the moment. Blake instantly pulled away from Yang, her eyes snapping open. They both stood there, looking confused.

A distant voice, probably coming from the public terminal they’d passed earlier, announced, “A surprise victory by SDC Mining Corporation’s Jacques Schnee! Last minute voter turnout produced a dark horse victory for the Dust industry leader!”

An alarmed look crossed Blake’s face which was mirrored on Yang’s. A second pair of buzzing sounds came from their pockets. Yang pulled out her scroll and activated its screen.

“It’s Ruby,” Yang said. “She needs us down in Mantle right away!”

“Let’s go!” Blake said.

Yang began running in the direction of the nearest transport to the city down below. Blake followed right behind her. In the back of Blake’s mind she knew that something had almost happened between her and Yang a moment ago, but whatever it might have been, it would have to wait. They were officially huntresses now, and the people of Mantle needed their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember that scene in The Little Mermaid where Ariel and Prince Eric are in the rowboat together? Oh, don’t look at me like that. There’s going to be more chapters. I didn’t write this story to toy with your emotions.
> 
> …
> 
> Okay, I didn’t write this story _just_ to toy with your emotions.
> 
> You know this may be the first time Yang’s gone to a club or bar without getting into a fight.
> 
> Oh. And if Ivori ever gets a personality in canon (or even a spoken line), please quietly file this story away under AU – Ivori has no personality.
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


	2. An Unexpected Scenario

Yang and Blake seemed to be the only souls about in the empty, cavernous halls of Atlas Academy. The only sound to be heard as they walked down its corridors was their echoing footsteps. Blake was in the lead, and Yang was following close behind her. Yang could feel the tension in the air. They had just left a debriefing with General Ironwood where they’d reported on their “failure” to apprehend Robyn Hill earlier tonight. The General hadn’t said much, but his distant stare and haggard expression had spoken volumes about his disappointment. Yang could only wonder what his reaction might be if he ever learned the truth.

Perhaps it had been naïve of Yang, but she’d really expected things to become straightforward again once she and her friends had gotten to Atlas. If only it had worked out that way. Instead, they’d become embroiled in a web of deception so fast that Yang had hardly had time to blink. And now she and Blake were tangled up in the lies even deeper than everyone else. Yang hated it, but not for her own sake. She knew skulking about in the shadows and defying authority in the name of what was right was familiar territory for Blake. It was just like her days in the White Fang. Blake hadn’t said anything about it, but the stress and uncertainty that she was feeling were painfully obvious to Yang.

Yang and Blake finally reached Team RWBY’s new dorm room. Blake opened the door and walked inside. Yang followed. The room was empty—Weiss and Ruby were out guarding the convoys supplying the Amity project tonight—and for once Yang was grateful for their absence. She felt that she and Blake could really use some time alone right now. If nothing else it’d give them a chance to talk. However, Blake didn’t seem to have talking on her mind at the moment. Without a word, she took up vigil by the room’s window and stared out at the Atlas skyline with her arms crossed. Yang could practically see Blake’s muscles tensing with worry.

Yang slipped her jacket off and haphazardly tossed it onto her bunk. Then she walked over until she was standing by Blake's side. “We did the right thing,” she said sincerely.

Blake stayed silent for what felt like an eternity. Then, without turning to face Yang, she asked, “How do you know?”

A tiny smile graced Yang’s lips. She said, “Because it was your idea.”

Blake’s head snapped toward Yang. There was an alarmed look on her face. “Yang…I…!” she tried to say.

“Hey,” Yang said. She put her arm around Blake reassuringly. “Who here’s spent longer thinking about what’s right and what’s wrong more than you?”

Blake looked surprised. But then she sighed and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder, a gesture Yang found unexpectedly pleasing. “I’m not perfect, you know,” she said.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Yang said.

“I’m serious, Yang,” Blake said.

“So am I,” Yang said.

Yang and Blake stood there. After several minutes had passed, Yang finally felt Blake start to relax. Yang gazed out at Atlas. The bustling city was about as different as could be from Patch Island where she’d been raised. She’d always wondered why her dad, an experienced huntsman, had chosen such a sleepy, out-of-the-way place to live, but after everything she’d done and seen since leaving Patch, she was beginning to understand.

Home had crossed Yang’s mind several times over the past few months. She’d really like to take Blake there someday. She imagined herself and Blake sprawled out on one of Patch’s grassy hillsides on a cool autumn’s night, taking in the splendor of the night sky together. Atlas Academy’s dorm rooms were a far cry from a hillside, and the city lights were a poor substitute for the stars, but for now Yang supposed they would have to do.

Blake pressed in even closer to Yang, nuzzling against her neck. Yang’s heart started beating faster. She wondered if Blake had any idea what kind of effect she was having on her. She suspected not. It just wasn’t fair sometimes how deep of a place Blake held in her heart.

Familiar feelings began to well up in Yang. Without her even realizing it, soft words began to whisper out of her. “Blake…I—”

Yang abruptly cut herself off before she said something that she’d regret. But her silence didn’t make her unspoken words any less true. She loved Blake. She loved Blake so much that it hurt.

Blake turned her head slightly. There was a look in her eyes that begged Yang to finish her sentence, and it was so potent that Yang almost did. To shut herself up, Yang reached out with her other hand, pulled Blake into a proper hug, and buried her face in the crook of Blake’s neck. But any solace that Yang thought she might find was quickly chased away when she inadvertently took in Blake’s wonderful scent. And when Blake’s own arms wrapped around Yang, she found herself trapped in a prison of forbidden delights.

It had all started in the Emerald Forest. Yang could still recall the exact moment that defeated ursa had fallen, revealing her newly minted partner, Blake. She could still picture the smile that Blake had given her, subdued but confident. That was when Yang’s crush on Blake had begun. Her feelings had only grown since then, alongside the gnawing disappointment that she and Blake could never be. She knew that not everyone was attracted to women—although why gender mattered when it came to relationships was a concept that still baffled Yang to this day—and Blake had never expressed any interest in her or any other woman for that matter. After they’d come so close to being driven apart, the last thing Yang wanted to do was take that chance again. She valued Blake’s friendship above all else, even her heart’s fondest desire.

Yang realized she couldn’t hide in Blake’s embrace forever, tempting though the idea was; especially since the longer she did the more likely she was to do something untoward. She lifted her head, intending to let go of Blake, but she paused when she saw Blake staring at her with shining eyes and a happy smile. Yang found herself entranced, and while she stood there frozen, Blake, seemingly driven by instinct, leaned in and gave Yang the briefest of kisses right on her lips.

It took Yang a second to realize what had just happened. It had felt so right, so natural, that she almost hadn’t even noticed. But when she did, the revelation hit her like a ton of bricks. Yang’s eyes, still locked with Blake’s, opened as wide as they could. Blake looked even more surprised than Yang felt, but neither one of them made a move to pull away.

Yang’s better judgment was urging her to flee from whatever was happening, but she’d run away from her troubles once before. She’d promised herself never again. She leaned in and kissed Blake, softly but with purpose. She had no idea what to expect, but there was no hesitation from Blake, no surprise or uncertainty. She kissed Yang back, and all of Yang’s fear and anxiety melted away.

Yang’s lips lingered, indulging in the sweetness of the kiss. When she finally pulled back, she felt like she was short of breath. It wasn’t from a lack of air, however. It was from her own disbelief that this was really happening.

A moment of stillness passed. Then Yang’s fingers curled, digging into Blake’s outfit. She desperately wanted to hold Blake even closer than she already was. Long repressed urges were clawing at her now, demanding to be satisfied. Yang held them back, but only until she recognized the expression on Blake’s face. It conveyed feelings she’d seen many times before from other people: longing, need, desire. She’d wanted Blake to look at her like that for so long, and now that her dream had come true, it was even better than she’d imagined it could be.

As if reacting to some silent cue, Yang and Blake both lunged toward each other. Their lips crashed together in a kiss as fiery and passionate as the last one had been gentle and loving. Yang’s hands began to wander, clawing resentfully at the fabric covering Blake’s skin. Eventually they slid downward, and Yang took a firm grip on Blake’s backside. Blake moaned into Yang’s lips at the intimate touch, driving Yang’s desire to new heights.

Blake grabbed at the straps of Yang’s overalls and tugged on them like she was trying to yank the buckles clean off. Behind closed eyes, Yang suddenly felt the world move beneath her feet as she and Blake began to lurch in the general direction of the room’s bunks. Yang had no idea who was leading and who was following, and she didn’t particularly care. They only stopped when Yang’s back suddenly slammed into the narrow strip of wall that ran between the two sets of bunks.

Blake’s hands finally got their bearings, and she unsnapped one of the buckles on Yang’s overalls. Her other hand grabbed at the zipper on the garment’s front and pulled it down to Yang’s waist, exposing the white crop top that Yang had on underneath.

Just as Yang’s anticipation had grown to unbearable levels, Blake’s lips suddenly left Yang’s, and she pulled away. Yang almost fell forward in surprise, but she managed to catch herself. Her eyes flew open. Blake was standing there. Her ears were pressed flat against her head, and a worried expression was on her face. She looked like she’d only just realized what she was doing.

“Is…is this?” Blake stammered. “Should we…?”

Yang understood what Blake was trying to ask, and she understood Blake’s reservations. But she’d never been more sure of anything in her life. She gave Blake a big smile. Then she reached out and took Blake’s hand. She gently guided it underneath her crop top, letting it push aside one of the cups of her bra, and then pressed it into her breast. She heard Blake’s breath catch in her throat.

Blake stood perfectly still, seemingly paralyzed by indecision. But Yang leaned in close and whispered into Blake’s ear, “I want this.”

Blake silently nodded. Her fingers closed around Yang’s breast, and her palm pressed into Yang’s nipple, sending a delightful shudder rippling through Yang. For a moment it seemed like Blake was going to pull back again, but instead she lifted Yang’s crop top and bra up and out of the way, exposing Yang’s breasts. Yang grinned as she watched Blake take in the sight. She was just about to offer Blake some more encouragement when Blake took the initiative all on her own. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Yang’s breast. Then her mouth closed around Yang’s nipple, and she teased the tip of it with her tongue.

A gasp of surprise escaped Yang’s lips, and a sinful heat began to build inside of her. The flames only grew hotter when Blake reached up with her hand and began to caress Yang’s other breast. Yang’s eyes squeezed shut as her body pressed in closer to Blake all on its own.

Yang reached up with her flesh-and-blood hand and palmed the back of Blake’s head. Her fingers tangled themselves in Blake’s hair, and she let out a needy whimper as her body began to respond to Blake’s eager attention.

Before too long, Yang was practically buzzing with desire. “Blake,” she whispered. The name was a prayer on her lips.

Suddenly, Blake’s lips left Yang’s breast, leaving it feeling cold and neglected. The shock cleared Yang’s head somewhat, and she opened her eyes. She had the vague notion that it was time for her to take the lead as she’d always done in her past relationships, but when she saw the smoldering look burning in Blake's eyes, she willingly surrendered any ideas she had about being in charge.

Blake continued to hold Yang’s gaze captive with her own, but her hand began to drift downward. The simple act thrilled Yang. Blake’s fingers slid over Yang’s abs and slipped below the waistband of her overalls, raising goosebumps on her skin.

Yang’s breath quickened as she felt Blake pull the elastic of her panties out of the way. She groaned softly as Blake pressed her hand against her center. Blake’s touch was firm, possessive even, and it made Yang’s legs feel weak. Yang realized that she was trapped between Blake and the wall at her back, but she never wanted to escape.

Blake’s palm began to rub against Yang, all while her fingers teased Yang mercilessly. Yang’s hips bucked involuntarily at Blake’s maddening touch, but Blake expertly kept Yang dancing on the knife’s edge between bliss and frustration. Coherent thought was quickly becoming impossible for Yang, but it did occur to her how blatantly obvious it was now that Blake had been with a woman before. Yang’s long-repressed fantasy of guiding Blake through her sapphic awakening vanished in a heartbeat, replaced by the image of Blake in an outfit not unlike what Professor Goodwitch always wore, complete with riding crop. Yang was a bit shocked by how arousing the idea was, but she resolved on the spot to make it a reality if ever given half a chance.

Two of Blake’s fingers slowly entered Yang, making her whole body tremble with joy. Blake waited just a moment. Then she began, gently at first but rapidly speeding up. Yang’s hands found Blake’s shoulders, and she held on for dear life. Her eyes closed shut, and her breath grew ragged as raw pleasure coursed through her. She thought this had to be a dream. Blake was the one person who could make her heart swell with joy just by thinking about her, and here Blake was, making love to her.

Blake really began to pick up the pace, and Yang let out a chorus of needy moans. She wasn’t sure she could handle what was happening, but at the same time it wasn’t enough. “More…” she managed to get out in between gasping breaths.

A third finger joined Blake’s other two. Yang’s mouth opened wide and a joyous scream came out. Her back pressed up hard against the wall behind her, and her grip on Blake’s shoulders tightened. Suddenly, every muscle in her body seized up. She felt Blake’s fingers slam home, and she exploded over the edge.

A few more expert thrusts of Blake’s fingers prolonged Yang’s momentous high, but then she came crashing down, almost literally. Her body slumped against Blake as it went limp.

Yang had a vague sensation of being lowered into a sitting position on the floor, and she spent the next few minutes trying to catch her breath. She could feel sweat glistening on her body as a warm buzz settled over her.

Yang sat there on the dormitory floor for what seemed like a long time. There was a happy, goofy grin on her face. As her wits slowly returned to her, she looked down at herself and realized that she was in a strange state of undress. Her crop top and bra were bunched up around her neck alongside her scarf, and her overalls’ pants were resting cockeyed on her hips.

Yang reached down and tugged at the laces of her boot. Once they were loose, she kicked her boots off. Then she pulled her crop top, bra, and scarf up and over her head and tugged her overalls and panties off her legs. The way she figured it, if she wasn’t wearing her clothes properly there was no point in wearing them at all.

Now naked, Yang settled back down where she’d been sitting. The grin still hadn’t left her face. If this wasn’t the best thing that had ever happened to her, she wasn’t sure what was.

Suddenly, Yang felt a hand gently touch her shoulder for a moment before withdrawing. She turned her head. Blake was sitting right beside her, still fully clothed but looking no less desirable. She had the most loving expression on her face. It melted Yang’s heart all over again. There were all kinds of things that Yang wanted to say to Blake. Surely now it was safe to tell Blake how she felt. But her words seemed to be stuck in her throat. No matter how hard she tried, her declarations of love stayed bottled up inside of her. But maybe, Yang thought, if she couldn’t tell Blake how she felt, she could show her instead.

Yang reached out and placed her hand on Blake’s cheek, not realizing that she was using her artificial hand. “Join me on the bed?” she asked.

Blake reached up and cupped Yang’s hand with her own. She nodded yes.

Yang took ahold of Blake’s hand. Then she stood and helped Blake to her feet. Blake’s bed, or bunk rather, was barely a foot away. Blake glanced down at it for a moment. Then she said to Yang, “Sit down.”

Yang snickered to herself, but she did as Blake asked. Blake stepped away, letting her hand slip free of Yang’s. She reached down and took off her boots. Then she turned so that her back was to Yang.

There was a zipping sound. Then Blake pulled her catsuit off her shoulders and slid it down her body all the way to her ankles. She stepped out of the garment that had pooled at her feet, deftly unhooked her bra, and slid her panties down to the floor.

Yang was worried that she might start drooling. Blake’s back was still to her, but she wasn’t any less of a wonder to behold. Yang’s eyes were inextricably drawn to Blake’s butt which might have been the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

Blake slowly turned to face Yang, giving Yang time to cope with the fact that she couldn’t spend the rest of her life staring at Blake’s butt. Blake almost looked shy, which shocked Yang given Blake’s earlier aggressiveness. She gave Blake a loving smile in an effort to reassure her.

Blake started walking toward Yang. Yang stood, and the moment she and Blake were close enough they hugged. The feeling of Blake’s skin against hers was like a drug to Yang. She sure hoped that Blake liked to cuddle because she was already an addict.

Blake pulled back but not so far back that she and Yang couldn’t still hold each other in a loose embrace. Her eyes drifted downward. She brought one of her arms back around to Yang’s front, and her thumb began teasing one of Yang’s nipples. A delightful shiver when down Yang’s spine as her body instantly responded. She was about a second away from letting Blake have her way with her again, but she grabbed at Blake’s hand.

“Oh no you don’t,” Yang said playfully. “It’s my turn.”

Blake chuckled softly in response.

Yang placed a soft kiss on Blake’s hand, and then she kissed her on the lips. It was a gentle kiss, but it still felt just as powerful to Yang as the furious, passionate kisses they’d shared earlier.

After a minute’s indulgence, Yang broke the kiss, and she immediately scooped Blake up into her arms. Blake let out a happy laugh. Yang turned around and deposited Blake onto the bunk. Then she crawled in with Blake. There was far less space to work with than she would’ve liked, but she was more than prepared to make do.

Yang hovered over Blake on her hands and knees. Her heart started to beat faster. Just the prospect of making love to Blake was unbearably exciting. She’d wanted this so badly for so long.

Yang’s lips found the side of Blake’s neck. She started nibbling, and she was rewarded with the sound of Blake’s breath catching in her throat. Yang began kissing her way down Blake’s body, making sure to take her time lavishing attention on every last inch of it. When she finally reached Blake’s navel, Blake was squirming with anticipation. It made Yang smile.

After a thorough inspection of Blake’s bellybutton, Yang’s lips drifted even lower. She paused, letting her breath tickle Blake’s wetted curls. A frustrated groan escaped Blake’s lips, which was exactly what Yang wanted to hear.

Yang started bringing her hand down to fulfill Blake’s unspoken demands, but then she suddenly stopped. She glanced at her fingers. The cold, unyielding metal of her prosthetic confronted her eyes, cruelly mocking her. She frowned. Bitter thoughts momentarily invaded her head, but she quickly cast them aside. She wasn’t going to let a minor inconvenience like an artificial limb get in her way, especially not right now.

Yang slid back until she was sitting on her haunches. There was just enough room for her to lift Blake’s legs up and drape them over her shoulders.

“Yang…” Blake whispered. It was music to Yang’s ears. She was glad her hesitation hadn’t ruined the moment.

Yang’s tongue flicked out, giving Blake only fleeting contact.

“Ngh…” Blake groaned. Her thighs pressed in against Yang’s head.

Yang kept up her teasing for as long as she dared. Then her tongue flicked out again, and she began to work her magic. Occupied as she was, Yang didn’t notice Blake’s fingers dig into the bedsheets or see Blake’s eyes slam close, but she did hear the tiny mewling sounds that Blake was making and felt Blake’s body begin dancing with delight.

The taste of Blake quickly grew thick on Yang’s lips, and the motion of Blake’s body spurred her on. Yang wondered if she’d somehow left Remnant behind and gone to paradise. She couldn’t believe how readily Blake was responding to her. In fact, she slowed her pace, not wanting things to end too soon.

Blake was breathing heavily now, although that was about the only sound she was making. She pressed herself more firmly against Yang. It was clear that she wanted more. Yang was happy to oblige, but not all at once. She used every trick she could think of to draw out Blake’s pleasure as if she intended to kill her with the most exquisite form of torture.

A loud moan suddenly tore itself from Blake’s lips, and from there the dam burst. Blake’s breathy silence gave way to wanton cry after wanton cry. Her heels began kicking against Yang’s back. Yang knew Blake had to be excruciatingly close. She suddenly increased her tempo to a fever pitch, giving Blake everything she was begging for and more.

Blake’s kicking instantly stopped, and her legs squeezed in even tighter around Yang. Her moaning was replaced by a long, sustained scream. Yang felt Blake’s muscles clench, but she didn’t stop what she was doing until she was sure she’d given Blake every last bit of ecstasy that she could.

One final scream forced its way out of Blake, and then she went silent. Her legs loosened, lazily drooping over Yang’s shoulders, and any last trace of tension drained out of her muscles. Yang lowered Blake’s legs back down. Blake was gasping for air, and Yang was breathing just as heavily. Her heart was still pounding in her chest with excitement.

Yang scooched up next to Blake. She lay down beside her and put her arms around her. Blake immediately responded by turning toward Yang and snuggling in close, tucking her head neatly underneath Yang’s chin.

“Wow,” Blake whispered so quietly that Yang almost didn’t hear.

“Yeah,” Yang softly agreed. “Wow.”

Blake sighed contentedly, and she nuzzled in even closer to Yang.

Yang’s body began to relax, and a deep state of calm settled over her. For a moment, the world and all its problems were things of the past. There was nothing but her and Blake, together as they were meant to be.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Yang’s eyes slowly opened. She was disoriented at first, not quite sure about where she was or how she’d gotten there. The room she found herself in was dark, lit only by the lights of Atlas’s skyline filtering in through the window. After a moment of confusion, Yang realized that she was lying on Blake’s bunk in Team RWBY’s new dorm room. She didn’t recall falling asleep, but clearly she had.

There was something soft in Yang’s arms. At first she thought it must be Blake, but when she cuddled in closer, she discovered that she was holding nothing more than a pillow.

Wakefulness started to return to Yang. For a moment she was afraid that she’d dreamt her encounter with Blake, but she knew it had been real. Every fantasy she’d ever had about being with Blake had paled in comparison to the real thing. However, Blake herself was nowhere to be found.

Yang sat up and placed her bare feet on the floor, still clutching the pillow in her arms. Her clothing was sitting in a neatly folded pile within arm’s reach of the bunk. Yang assumed that was Blake’s doing. It was funny, but she found the small gesture really touching.

Yang glanced out the window. It was still just as dark outside as it had been earlier, and Ruby and Weiss clearly weren’t back yet. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep, but it couldn’t have been more than a few hours.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Blake walked in wearing the Atlas Academy T-shirt and leggings that they’d all been using as pajamas. Her hair was damp, and she had a basket of toiletries in one hand. It was obvious to Yang that Blake had just come from the showers.

Blake stopped in her tracks when she saw Yang sitting up on the bed, still wearing nothing more than the pillow she was holding close. They both looked at each other with expectant expressions, but neither of them said anything.

The silence dragged on far past the point of being awkward. Yang felt the now annoyingly familiar sensation of words getting jumbled up inside of her. She wanted to tell Blake how much what they’d shared had meant to her. She wanted to declare her undying love. She opened her mouth to try to force herself to speak, but all that came out was, “So….”

“So?” Blake echoed.

Doubt started to creep into Yang. What if Blake thought their intimacy had just been a physical thing? Yang wasn’t sure she wanted to taint such precious memories with bitter disappointment, but her own growing frustration finally browbeat her into submission. She was going to settle this once and for all. She took a deep breath and prepared to offer up her heart to Blake, knowing full well that she might be doing nothing more than hurting them both.

Yang was just about to begin when a shrill ringing sound shattered her concentration.

The ringing sound repeated itself. Blake let out an exasperated sigh. She set her basket of toiletries down and pulled her scroll out of it. Then she hit a button on her scroll and lifted it to her ear.

“Ruby?” Blake asked. “No, nothing on our end. Yes, Yang is with me. He did what? Alright, we’ll be there shortly.”

Blake lowered her scroll, looking at it glumly with drooping ears. She turned to Yang and said, “Newly-elected Councilman Jacque Schnee is making his move. General Ironwood wants us in his office right now to talk about what our response is going to be.”

Yang felt like she’d been punched in the gut. She’d been so wrapped up in her own feelings that she’d well and truly forgotten about all the wrongs she and her friends were trying to right. It had been nice to pretend for a few hours that the world was a place that made sense, but while she’d been pretending, she’d squandered her opportunity to finally tell Blake what she’d wanted to say for so long. Or maybe Ruby’s call had just spared her heart from the most crushing rejection she could possibly imagine. Either way, the moment had passed.

Yang looked down at herself. She said, “I’d better get dressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, Blake. You couldn’t even wait to get Yang’s clothes off, could you? Speaking of clothes, it wasn’t until I wrote this story that I realized that Blake’s Volume 7 outfit is a catsuit. A _cat_ suit. If it’d been a snake it would’ve bit me.
> 
> I’ve said it in the author’s notes to other stories before, but I’m absolutely tickled by the idea of Yang being so pansexual that she has trouble understanding why people care about gender at all.
> 
> One more chapter to go. Will Yang or Blake finally say those words that they’re so desperate to say? I’m not telling. You’ll just have to wait and see.
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


	3. Cordial Confessions

Blake realized there were many things she should have been feeling at the moment. She, a faunus, was standing in the home of Jacques Schnee, her enemy many times over for many different reasons. She should have been anxious or nervous or on edge. But all she felt was disappointment.

Blake was standing by a window in the mansion’s grand hall, looking out at nothing in particular. Behind her she could hear the chattering of the partygoers who had come to celebrate Jacques’s election as they played their silly games of social one-upmanship. The muddled conversations were punctuated by the milling of feet and the clinking of glassware, and a live pianist was even playing a mellow tune to set the mood. However, Blake was too consumed by her own thoughts to acknowledge the world hidden behind her back.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, there wasn’t much for Blake to do at the moment. Nora and Ren’s antics had gotten Weiss past her brother Whitley, and now the rest of the team was simply waiting for something to happen. Nothing seemed to indicate that the night would play host to anything more than political maneuvers and verbal duels, but Blake still expected there would be cause for her to draw her weapon before too long. She really wished whatever disaster the evening had in store would come sooner rather than later. It would be a nice distraction to keep her from fixating on what had happened between her and Yang last night.

Blake still couldn’t believe how foolish she’d acted. She didn’t know what had compelled her to kiss Yang. And perhaps that little transgression could have been overlooked or explained away, but not what had followed. In the heat of the moment it had been the most intense, most wonderful experience of Blake’s life. But now that it was over, she realized what a horrible mistake she’d made.

Blake had been so certain when she’d come back from the showers last night that Yang was going to say something important. In her wildest fantasies, Yang had been on the verge of confessing her undying love, although Blake would have settled for far less. But none of that mattered now. While Blake had been waiting for Yang to seize the moment, the moment had passed them by. If only she’d had the courage to speak for herself. Maybe then things would have turned out differently.

Today had been one of the most awkward that Blake had ever experienced. She and Yang had both avoided being alone in each other’s presence—not that they’d had much of an opportunity to in the wake of Jacques’s election—and they’d both done their best to act like nothing had happened. But something had happened, and they both knew it. It was Blake’s worst fear come true. She couldn’t just enjoy being friends with Yang anymore. Not with the proverbial goliath in the room casting a shadow over everything they did. She’d taken the most important thing in her life and squandered it for a fleeting moment of pleasure.

Blake took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She supposed it wasn’t too late to sit down and have a talk with Yang, but truthfully, she didn’t want to. The possibility still existed that Yang could someday grow to love her, and Blake wasn’t ready to extinguish her last glimmer of hope just yet.

Suddenly, Blake’s ears twitched. Above the background noise, she heard footsteps approaching. They were footsteps that she’d recognize anywhere, Yang’s footsteps.

Blake heard Yang come to a stop just behind her. She expected Yang to say something, but Yang remained silent. Despite herself, Blake smiled. Even bitter regret couldn’t keep her love for Yang from shining brightly in her heart. Maybe things would always be this way. Maybe her desires would always remain unspoken despite her actions screaming them out loud. Blake wondered how long she’d be okay with that. For now, it would have to be enough.

Blake finally turned to look at Yang, but she found herself caught off guard. Not because Yang was staring at her; that much she expected. It was because of what she saw in Yang’s eyes, some emotion that she might have called longing.

Yang looked visibly startled that Blake had turned around. She was silent for a moment longer before she said, “Blake, can we…go somewhere?”

“Right now?” Blake asked, surprised by Yang’s request. They were on a mission after all.

“Weiss will call us if something happens,” Yang said. “Or their’ll be an explosion. Or both. I just want to talk to you. Alone.”

Blake thought about it for a second. Then she nodded yes.

Yang glanced around the room until her eyes landed on something. Blake followed Yang’s gaze and saw that she was looking at one of the giant statues shaped like suits of armor which decorated the hall.

Yang gave Blake a mischievous look, and Blake nodded her head in understanding. The two of them casually strolled across the hall together. Blake wasn’t particularly worried about arousing suspicion—from what she’d seen the guests at the party were staggeringly self-absorbed—but there was still no reason for her and Yang to invite the eyes of strangers.

Once Yang and Blake reached the nearest armored statue, they both slipped behind it. Blake glanced up. The banister running along the edge of the grand hall’s second-floor landing loomed overhead. Yang gave Blake a confident thumbs-up. Then, without a word, she quickly scampered up the back of the statue, stopping just behind its head.

Blake took a few steps back. Then she ran forward and sprinted up the back of the statue. Yang was waiting for her at the top with an outstretched arm. Blake reached out without slowing down and grabbed Yang’s hand. Yang immediately pulled and tossed Blake high up into the air. Blake landed gracefully on the banister above. Then she hopped down onto the landing. She turned around and saw Yang coiling her legs beneath her. A moment later, Yang jumped as high as she could. Blake snagged Yang’s hand just as Yang reached the apex of her jump and pulled her the rest of the way up and over the banister. Yang’s boots touched down safely on the second floor, less than a minute after they’d left the first.

Blake glanced down at the party guests, now far below her. None of them seemed the wiser that she and Yang were no longer in their midst. Blake nodded to herself. She was extremely gratified to see that last night’s incident hadn’t compromised her and Yang’s ability to work together in perfect harmony. She hoped that was something they’d always have.

Yang started walking, and Blake followed closely behind her. Neither of them knew the layout of the mansion, but they weren’t going far. They quickly found a quiet corner just out of sight of the stairway and the crowded hall below.

Yang turned to Blake. Her lips were pressed tightly together, although Blake could see thoughts rapidly darting across Yang’s face. She was fidgeting nervously, something very unusual for Yang, and her hands were clenched tight.

Blake wasn’t a fool. She knew Yang wanted to talk about what had happened last night. What she didn’t know was what Yang was going to say about it. Unfortunately, it seemed that Yang didn’t know what she was going to say either.

Eventually, Blake decided that she had to take the initiative. Poor Yang looked like she was about to explode trying to force out whatever she had to say. Blake didn’t feel all that calm herself, but she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she let another moment escape from her. Her stomach twisted itself into knots, and she opened her mouth to speak.

“Yang, I—” Blake started to say.

At the same time, Yang said, “I need to—!”

Both Blake and Yang stopped talking, and the silence returned.

Yang’s face screwed up into a look of extreme frustration. She let out a breath and said, “Blake. There’s something I have to tell you.”

“Yes?” Blake asked apprehensively.

“I love you!” Yang said, practically spitting the sentence out.

Yang kept talking. In fact, words were pouring out of her now, but Blake couldn’t really hear them. Her mind was too preoccupied trying to process the first three. Yang’s voice saying, _I love you_ , kept rolling around in Blake’s head. Yang had said that she loved her. It shouldn’t have been possible. But then the words really took ahold of Blake, and their meaning finally sunk in. A euphoria flowed into her, so strong that it all but knocked her off her feet.

Yang was still rambling about something. It sounded like an excuse or maybe an explanation, but Blake didn’t really care. She’d already heard everything that she’d needed to. Her hands reached up and cupped the back of Yang’s head. She pulled Yang in close and planted a kiss on her lips.

Yang made a muffled sound of surprise, but then her eyes fluttered closed. She kissed Blake back, and her arms wrapped around her.

Blake’s head was swimming. Somehow this kiss was even better than all the ones they’d shared last night, if that was possible. There were no more worries or fears nipping at her. There was just love.

Eventually, Blake broke the kiss. She and Yang were both breathing heavily, still holding each other in their arms. Blake rested her forehead against Yang’s. She said, “I love you too. In case that wasn’t clear.”

Yang laughed, sounding both happy and exasperated. “After last night, I don’t think anything would’ve made it clear except you saying it.”

“I’m—” Blake started to say.

Blake was silenced by Yang pecking her on the lips with a brief kiss.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Yang said.

“A-alright,” Blake said. She paused. Then she asked, “Does this make us girlfriends?”

“It’d better!” Yang said. “I’d propose to you right now, but maybe we should let Ruby and Weiss get used to the idea first.”

Blake knew that Yang was joking, at least she was pretty sure that Yang was joking. But the idea of eloping with Yang right then and there was alarmingly appealing.

Suddenly, Yang pulled back a bit. She looked Blake in the eye and asked, “Do you really love me?”

“I do,” Blake said.

“Please say it again.”

“I love you, Yang.”

Blake was shocked to see the profound impact her words had on Yang. Tears actually started trickling out of the corners of Yang’s eyes. Yang threw herself at Blake, enveloping her in a big hug, and buried her head in Blake’s shoulder. “I love you too, Blake!” she said, practically sobbing.

Blake felt herself start to tear up as well. She couldn’t describe how glad she was that Yang hadn’t decided to have this conversation out in the main hall. This was what they’d both needed, the freedom to be true to themselves and to each other. It was worrisome how much said freedom seemed to be in short supply these days, but Blake chose not to dwell on that right now.

Blake said, “I should have told you sooner.”

Yang lifted her head and let go of Blake. There were tear stains on her cheeks, but she’d stopped crying. “ _I_ should have told _you_ sooner,” she said. “I was just…scared.”

“Scared…of hurting me?” Blake asked, extrapolating from her own feelings.

Yang nodded.

“Scared that it would somehow drive us apart?” Blake asked.

Yang nodded again.

Blake almost felt like laughing. She’d never imagined that Yang’s anxieties would match her own. Then again, she’d never imagined that Yang’s love would match her own either.

“I think,” Blake said, “it’s time for us to both accept that we’re stuck with each other.”

Yang’s prosthetic hand reflexively curled into a fist before relaxing again. She said, “I guess we’ve been through a lot together.”

It was Blake’s turn to nod.

“You know what?” Yang said. “Totally worth it. All of it.”

Blake had thought that she’d already been through the biggest emotional roller coaster ride of the night. She’d been wrong. Yang’s casual acceptance of everything that had happened was a salve for Blake’s soul like no other. For the first time ever, she began to believe that one day she might be able to accept Yang’s forgiveness.

“I love you, Yang,” Blake said softly. It felt so good to say.

“I love you,” Yang said back. She stepped in close and leaned in for a kiss.

All of a sudden, before Blake’s and Yang’s lips could meet, an alarm began wailing off in the distance. Seconds later, their scrolls started furiously buzzing.

Yang laughed. “Right on time,” she said. But then she kissed Blake anyway.

After a short but nonetheless indulgent kiss, Yang released Blake’s lips and started jogging toward the stairs. “Come on, Blake!” she said. “Let’s go find the others. We’ve got to go save the world again! Together.”

“Together. Always,” Blake said. She took off after Yang with a lightness in her heart that she hadn’t felt in years. She pitied whatever monsters might try to get in their way tonight. Because tonight, she and Yang were unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! These two were about to drive me nuts.
> 
> Well that’s it for this story. We’ll see what Volume 8 brings. Maybe I’ll get inspired again to write something in RWBY’s modern canon. Only time will tell.
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism. Please feel free to leave a comment. And if you like what you’ve read, taking the time to leave a kudos really helps me out. You can also find me on tumblr (electronicyarn) if you want to send me a message or be notified of updates.


End file.
